The present invention relates to an improved cutting element or insert that may be used in machinery such as crushers, picks, grinding mills, roller cone bits, rotary fixed cutter bits, earth boring bits, percussion bits or impact bits, and drag bits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,087 to Hall, et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an attack tool for working natural and man-made materials that is made up of one or more segments, including a steel alloy base segment, an intermediate carbide wear protector segment, and a penetrator segment comprising a carbide substrate that is coated with a superhard material, The segments are joined at continuously curved surfaces vary from one another at about their apex in order to accommodate ease of manufacturing and to concentrate the bonding material in the region of greatest variance. The carbide used for the penetrator and the wear protector may have a cobalt binder, or it may be binderless. It may also be produced by the rapid omnidirectional compaction method as a means of controlling grain growth of the fine cobalt particles. The parts are brazed together in such a manner that the grain size of the carbide is not substantially altered. The superhard coating may consist of diamond, polycrystalline diamond, cubic boron nitride, binderless carbide, or combinations thereof.